Logan's Daughter
by Soccer-Bitch
Summary: Logan's family was destroyed when he was taken away, his wife was killed and his 2 year old witnessed the whole thing from under the table on her 2nd birthday
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men or any other characters unless they are made up by me.

Note: This is my first fan fiction for X-Men so when you review give me ideas, suggestions and your honest opinions. Thank you.

Two year old Ashlee was extremely happy. Today is her second birthday. She was waiting for her Dad to come home from work. 20 minutes after Logan was home people with guns and other weapons raided the house. Ashlee from under a table watched as the took her best friend/Dad away. And she also watched as they shot and killed her mother Lorie Summers. She lay in a pool of her blood.

*16 Years Later*

18 year old Ashlee was caught by the men who took her Dad away 13 years ago, while she was being captured she killed 18 men and put 14 into coma's. Ever since she has been in isolation and the government had been experimenting on her day in and day out. Every night she tries to remember her Mother but the only image she has is the one of her dead laying in a pool of her blood and it makes Ashlee cry. Ashlee remembers playing with her Dad evey day when he got home for work and when he put her to bed and read her a story. *I need someones help! Somebody! Anybody! Please help me* Ashlee thought as the doctors came into her room again.

Charles Xaiver woke up with a start. When breakfast was over he sent Jean and Scott to California to resuce the young girl who he found with the help of serubo. A few days later Jean and Scott returned to the school. She was alive, but only just.

A/N: Please review I'd very much appriate it. Laterz

                          -Shellie-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Two weeks have passed since Jean and Scott brought Ashlee to the school, but she has not woken up from her sleep.

"What could be making her sleep for so long?" Storm asked Jean while she was looking at the young girl.

"I don't know. When Scott and I retrieved her, we saw a lot of things that happened there and it was not very good. She's been through a lot. Plus we found these on her." Jean said showing the three pictures to Storm.

The first picture was of a beautiful woman with a one year old. "That is Scott's sister. The little girl is Ashlee." Jean said. The second picture was of Logan and the little girl. She was asleep in Logan's lap while he was asleep in a reclining chair. "That's Logan." Storm said. The last picture was of all three of them. It was a family portrait. "They looked so happy." Storm said.

"They were. Scott doesn't talk about his family because when he went to see his sister, her husband and his niece, he found his sister dead in a pool of blood and Ashlee and Logan were no where to be found." Jean said.

"How is Scott doing?" Storm asked.

"He is confused. He thought she was dead." Jean said

"He never thought he would see her again." Storm said.

"Yes." Jean said.

Logan walked into the school after being away for four months. He was searching for the last of his family. Charles had helped a little, but it wasn't there after all.

"Logan, you are back." Storm said as she came down the stairs.

A/N: Thanks for all who reviewed. I have been very busy these past years. Here is an update and there will be some more coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Hey, yeah, I didn't find what I was looking for." Logan said.

"And what was it that you were looking for?" Ororo asked him.

"Nothing that any one here would like to know." Logan said as he started walking off.

"You mean, like a daughter?" Scott asked from the TV room.

Logan looked at him from his spot, but did not say anything.

"She's safe." Ororo said.

"Who?" Logan asked trying not to let his emotions show how he really was feeling.

"Ashlee Summers. Your daughter and my niece. She is the daughter of my sister and your wife. Does the name Lorie Summers sound familiar to you?" Scott asked.

_Flashback_

"_Daddy!" Ashlee yelled as she ran towards him as he came into the house._

"_Hey, kiddo." Logan said as he picked her up in his arms._

"_Guess what?" Ashlee told her father._

"_What?" Logan asked._

"_I'm two today!" Ashlee giggled._

_End Flashback_

"She was my wife. Ashlee was only two when Lorie was killed. What are you trying to say?" Logan demanded as he looked back and forth between Ororo and Scott.

"She's here." Ororo stated.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Scott asked.

"Because I couldn't remember until four months ago, that is when I started looking for them." Logan said.

"I thought they were dead for sixteen years! Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Scott yelled at Logan.

"Yes! I think I do! She is my daughter! I never got to see her after she turned two! She was ripped from me just like her mother was! Do you know what it is like to have everyone you love taken away from you and you are told they are dead? Because that is what happened to me!" Logan said.

"Well, then you might want to go and see her. She is in the hospital wing in room four." Jean Grey told him as she came down the stairs.

Logan grabbed his bag and with a last glare at Scott he headed up the stairs to the hospital wing to see his daughter.

-In Ashlee's room-

Logan set his stuff by the door and walked right into the room where his daughter lay with tubes coming from different directions and many machines beeping at different times. Logan looked at his daughter, but he couldn't tell it was really her. After all it had been sixteen years since he last saw her. He wondered what happened to her mother and where was she? What did she look like? Was she the same as the last time he saw her on Ashlee's second birthday?

"She has been like this since we brought her in. We medically don't know what's wrong with her. We have found out that she has some amazing abilities." Jean said as she walked up next to Logan looking over at Ashlee.

"So she is a mutant?" Logan asked.

"Yes, from the charts that we took from the underground hospital that had her she wasn't born with the abilities." Jean told.

"So they made her a mutant?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Jean said.

"What powers does she have?" Logan asked.

"She can turn invisible, she can turn into fire and I mean her whole body becomes a flame, and she is telepathic. It's amazing how she has survived for sixteen years at that place." Jean said.

"What about her mother?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. She was the only one there." Jean said.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Well there were lots and lots of rooms, but the only one being used was the one she was in." Jean said.

"Why my daughter? Why her? Out of any mutant, why did it have to be her? She was only two!" Logan said as he balled up his fists, but his blades didn't come out.

A/N: So what do you guys think so far? Any ideas? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It had been two months since Ashlee was brought into the school. It was the end of winter and the sun was shining beautifully. Scott and Jean walked in after lunch to find Ashlee sitting up and awake.

"Hi." She said to them.

"Hi, my name is Jean Grey and this is Scott Summers." Jean said introducing them to her.

"I'm Ashlee, but I don't go by that anymore." She told them.

"What would you like to be called?" Scott asked.

"I go by my middle name, Cam. It's short for Cameron." She told them.

"It was her mother's middle name." Scott said as he came into the room.

"Cameron this is Scott Summers-"Jean started.

"Uncle Scott?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me kiddo." Scott said as he sat next to her on the bed.

"I'm so sorry about Mom. I know how much you loved her. I remember when I was two she spoke of you often." Cameron said.

"How do you remember that? You were only two at the time." Jean asked.

"Besides the powers you know I have, I also have the power to recall memories." Cameron said.

"Do you remember your Dad?" Scott asked.

"You mean the man that abandoned my mother and me? I know of him, but I don't want anything to do with him. I mean who leaves their two year old daughter in the hands of scientist who only want one thing? To experiment on her." Cameron said.

"He's been searching for you for a long time." Jean said.

"Well he wasn't very good at it was he?" Cameron said.

"No I guess not. Ohh… Professor. Cameron this is Professor Charles Xavier. He is the one who knew where to find you and he is the owner of this school." Scott said as he stood up.

"I guess I owe you my thanks." Cameron said.

"Isn't your name Ashlee?" Charles asked curiously.

"My first name is, yes. I go by my middle name which is Cameron." She told him.

"How are you feeling?" Xavier asked her.

"Since I haven't been drugged since the last time, I feel better." Cameron said.

"She has the power to recall memories, so she remembers who Scott is and doesn't like her father right now." Jean said.

"When will I be able to leave this bed?" Cameron asked.

"In two days. You will have your own room, down the hall from me and next to Bobby Drake. I'm sure he can show you around." Jean said.

"Thanks." Cameron said yawning.

"Well, you should get some more sleep; I will bring some food up to you when you wake up again." Scott said as he and the others left.

While she was alone, Cameron did a lot of thinking about her father. She had been so mad at him for as long as she could remember for not coming to her rescue. He was supposed to protect her. Not leave her to defend for herself. It still hurt every time she tried to remember him, because it brought back the memories of her mother, lying dead in a pool of blood right in front of her. It was hard for Cameron to realize that she might actually have to find her father to give him a piece of her mind. She felt hatred towards him, because of him her mother was dead and she had no childhood. The only thing that was semi normal for her was that some of the scientists gave her an education. Mostly science, but some other stuff as well.

"I guess I have to sleep on what I will have to do now that I won't be a prisoner any longer." Cameron muttered to herself.

A/N: So what do you guess think? Any more ideas? They are always welcome. Thanks.


End file.
